מיכאל משה קוטליארבסקי ז"ל
200px|thumb|left|סיפורו של קדיש (להלן) 200px|thumb|left|בחיל הים הרוסי 200px|thumb|left|חברים (חברות) לעבודה - ה"צבעים" 200px|thumb|left|בית ראשון במולדת 200px|thumb|left|הבית בקדומים מיכאל משה קוטליארבסקי ז"ל הובא למנוחת עולמים בבית העלמין בקדומים ביום ט"ז אייר תש"ע. מיכאל נולד בשנת 1932 בקריבוי רוג שבאוקריאנה. הסבא והסבתא שלו היו שומרי מצוות, כפי שהיה מקובל ברוסיה, לפני עלות סטלין לשלטון. אביו גויס לצבא במלחמת העולם השנייה ונהרג בראשיתה. אימו, עם שלושת הבנים - בינהם מיכאל - נמלטו, כמו יהודים נוספים ל לאזרבייג'ן בדרום קווקז. בשנת 1954 מיכאל ז"ל גוייס לחיל הים הרוסי, שירת כאיש צוות אויר באונית מלחמה בים הבלטי וסיים את שרותו בהצטיינות. על השרות הצבאי מספר הבן גריגורי: אבא היה בן המגויסים הרזים, היה זה בתום מלחמה, נדודים ורעב. הוא בקש תוספת מזון ולאור התנהגותו המופתית אף נענה. כאשר חש בשיפור מצבו הגופני, החל בתרגול נוסף ועשה התעמלות בוקר נוספת מיידי בוקר. במקביל, היות והוא לא הספיק ללמוד בבית ספר בימי המלחמה, החליט להשלים את השכלתו הבסיסית. ראו זאת מפקדיו והחליטו עליו בתור חייל מצטיין. לאחר שחרורו מהצבא חזר לעיר מולדתו ועבד במקצועות הבנייה. באופן מיוחד הצטיין כצבעי. היה מקובל על הבריות בתור בעל מקצוע מעולה וביקש מחירים נוחים עבור שרותיו. תושבי העיר אהדו אותו והיה בעל מקצוע מבוקש. על מסירותו לעבודה מספרת בתו סבטה: תבדקי תמיד מה את לא בסדר. עם התמוטטות ברית המועצות והקומוניזם עברה תשומת ליבו למסורת היהודית והתחזקה הזיקה למורשת האבות ומאז היה יותר ויותר שומר מצוות. מיכאל משה קוטליארבסקי ז"ל הובא למנוחת עולמים בבית העלמין בקדומים ביום ט"ז אייר תש"ע. מיכאל נולד בשנת 1932 בקריבוי רוג. הסבא והסבתא שלו היו שומר מצוות, כפי שהיה מקובל ברוסיה, לפני עלות סטלין לשלטון. אביו גויס לצבא במלחמת העולם השנייה ונהרג בראשיתה. אימו, עם שלושת הבנים - בינהם מיכאל- נמלטו, כמו יהודים רבים בשנת 1995, בט"ו בשבט, עלה ארצה. במסגרת "בית ראשון במולדת" הגיע לבארות יצחק. בתום תקופת הקליטה הראשונה חיפש מקום לגור בארץ. הוא הגיע לנוה מנחם וממנה לקדומים. הניה מוזס, רכזת הקליטה קבלה את פני המשפחה באהדה. הם רכשו בית בכרמי קדם, אך נאסר עליהם להכנס. וכך גרו בקרוון ליד החממות, עד שהגיעו אל ה"מנוחה והנחלה". רעייתו לריסה היא בתו של חיים שופטינסקי, אף הוא תושב קדומים. להם שני בנים:רון ודוד. שניהם סיימן שרות צבאי.דוד לומד נטורופטיה במכללת רידמן בתל אביב, ורון לומד הנסת תעשיה וניהול במרכז האוניברסיטאי אריאל בשומרון. גריגורי, פסיכולוג במקצועו, עמד בבחינות במדינת ישראל, ועבד במספר מוסדות חינוכיים בארץ. היום הוא שומר ולומד בכולל לדוברי רוסית "תולדות ישורון" בבני ברק. אחותו, סבטה דוברושין גרה בישוב קציר ומורה למתמטיקה בבית הספר האזורי בשדה אליהו. לה שני ילדים: דליה ומתן. סיפורו של "קדיש" בהלוויה ספד לו רבי שמעון פרוייליך, אשר סיפר על מנהגו להגיע לתפילה בבית הכנסת לפני מועד תחילת התפילה, לעמוד לפני ארון הקודש וללמוד מתוך כתב ידו תפילה ברוסית. לאחר מכן הוא חזר ואמר את התפילה יחד עם התפילה בציבור. השכן שלו, אהרן ותיק סיפר שכדי להגיע לבית הכנסת בזמן היה קם בשעה 4:00 בבוקר ובצהרים יצא כבר בשעה 14:00. הסתבר כי על הנייר היה כתוב "קדיש" בכתיב רוסי. הוא בקש לומר קדיש לעילוי נשמת אחיו שנפטר ממחלה. ספד לו גם הרב דניאל שילה ספר על השורשים היהודיים שנשמרו במשפחתו, אחרי שהיה דור שלישי ליהודים, אשר הכירו את היהדות. העיר ויהודיה thumb|בית הכנסת - בשלבי סיום thumb|מצבה לזכר קרבנות השואה 1941 - מקום בו היה הרצח ההמוני [http://www.fjc.ru/communities/news.aspAID=1186422] כאמור מיכאל נולד ב'קריבי ריה' (אוקראינית: Кривий Ріг) או קריבוי רוג (רוסית: Кривой Рог) - עיר באוקראינה במחוז דניפרופטרובסק. בעיר חיים כ-712507 תושבים (2001)‏‏ - השמינית בגודלה במדינה. והיא המרכז הגדול ביותר של תעשיות פלדה] ב מזרח אירופה . העיר נמצאת במפגש הנהרות סקסהאן (Саксагань) ואינהולץ (Ингулец). פירוש שם העיר ברוסית ואוקראינית הוא "קרן עקומה", ייתכן והדבר מבוסס על עיקולי הנהרות באזור. העיר של היום ארוכה בצורה יוצאת דופן: כ-126 ק"מ לאורך ו-14 ק"מ לרוחב. מספרם שהמשוער של היהודים בעיר היה כ-10%. היום מספרם הוא כ-12.000 נפש http://www.fjc.ru/communities/default.asp?AID=85002. בעיר יש היום בית חב"ד אוקראינה, בה פועל הרב לירון אדרי - רבה של העיר. כתובת:Solnechny 25a, Krivoy Rog 50026 Tel: 380-56-490-4552 : טלפון Home: 380-56-491-0828 : בית Fax: 380-56-490-4495 : פקס E-mail: liron@alba.dp.ua : אימייל WEB: www.fjc.ru/85002 : אתר באוגוסט 2010 עומד להיות מושלם מבנה בית הכנסת בעיר, לפי הכתבה הבאה:"All of the work on the building’s façade has been completed. The utilities, such as electric, gas and plumbing, are nearing completion. Further, elevators need to be assembled and adjusted. Work on the interior’s design is underway as are negotiations with a manufacturer of stained glass windows. Rabbi Edery spoke with optimism about the final stage of the work. "We are very pleased that the synagogue, which has been under construction for a number of years, is nearing completion. I would again like to thank Mr. Vadim Shulman, who sponsored this project. I think the synagogue will be a source of pride and the spiritual center of our Jewish community, whose members will gather within its walls," he stated. The dedication of the synagogue is scheduled for August 2010. http://www.fjc.ru/communities/news.asp?AID=1064298&cid=85002&NewsType=80052 נכתב בהיותו בחיים 700px|thumb|lcenter|מתוך חוברת "על אותם הימים...סיפורי חיים של חברים במועדון יחדיו בקדומים קטגוריה:מועדון יחדיו